1. Field of the Invention
With respect to bowling bags, a number of different types have existed in the past. More particularly, soft-sided vinyl and fabric bags have existed for carrying one or two bowling balls depending upon the size of the bag. These soft-sided bags generally are the type that have a zipper which functions to provide a closure for separable bag sections. Various types of handles have been provided for supporting the bags. Also, various types of supports have been provided interiorly of the bags for supporting a bowling ball at its bottom surface inside of the bag.
Other types of bags that have existed in the past include a so-called "hard" bag for carrying only a single bowling ball which has a pair of molded sections of an unbreakable ABS formulation of material in hinged assembly. The "hard" bag has been provided with extruded aluminum frames which are located at the open side of the matched back sections. Latches are provided at the top and handles are positioned over the latches and secured to one or more of the bag sections for transporting the bag. With the "hard" bags, a molded ball cup and shoe-shelf have been provided as added features.
2. The Prior Art
Another molded prior art bag that has previously existed is known in the field as a "Duck Pin" type bag for carrying a pair of "Duck Pin" balls in side-by-side relation. With this bag a pair of sockets are formed in the opposite sidewalls of the hinged sections enabling a pair of "Duck Pin" balls to be carried in side-by-side relation interiorly of the bag. There has been no provision in this bag for a third socket for carrying a single ball in centered balanced relation interiorly of the bag and with the third socket being positioned between the other two sockets.